vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horus Lupercal
|-|Pre-Heresy= |-|Warmaster of Chaos= Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-B, probably up to 4-B '''at most | At least '''4-B, possibly higher Name: 'Horus Lupercal, Horus the Warmaster '''Origin: 'Warhammer 40,000 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least several centuries by the time of his death '''Classification: 'Space Marine Primarch of the Luna Wolves/Sons of Horus, Warmaster of the Imperium | Chosen Champion of Chaos Undivided, Warmaster of Chaos 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, reactions, and durability, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Psychic abilities, Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Extreme resistance to heat and pressure, Immunity to disease and toxins, Precognition, Telepathy | All former abilities enhanced by an immense degree, Vastly improved psychic powers, Daemonic protection granted by the Chaos Gods which grants extreme resistance to all physical, magical, mental, and soul attacks, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 4). '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level, probably up to Solar System level '''at most (Was considered to be the strongest and most skilled Primarch, Comparable if not superior to Magnus, Corax speculated that none of his brothers could best Horus in combat, Superior to Sanguinius, who later fought his Chaos-empowered form and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats) | At least '''Solar System level, possibly higher (While the Emperor was initially holding back due to not wishing to fight his favored son, Horus still broke through his defenses and managed to beat the Emperor to near death, crippling him and forcing him to be put on permanent life support on the Golden Throne) Speed: 'At least '''FTL+ '(Superior to Angron) | At least 'FTL+ '''movement speed, '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions/close combat speed (Able to fight and land many deadly blows against the Emperor) 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ '''(Should be comparable to Angron, in this regard, who can force his way out from under a collapsed mountain) | At least '''Class T+, likely higher with psychic amps Striking Strength: 'At least '''Class XJ '| At least 'Class XJ+ '(Each physical blow he traded with his father was described as being able to destroy planets), likely much higher '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet level, probably up to Solar System level '''at most | At least '''Solar System level, possibly higher (Took many hits from the Emperor, Was only killed when his father fired an extremely potent psychic attack right through him and the Chaos Gods, for reasons unknown, withdrew their influence). Protection from the Chaos Gods provides many extra degrees of defense. Stamina: 'Immense | Likely limitless due to the blessings received from the Chaos Gods 'Range: 'Several meters with Worldbreaker, Several kilometers with the boltgun on his Lightning Claw | The same, likely much higher with psychic powers '''Standard Equipment: ' Worldbreaker - ''Horus wields a Power Maul larger than a human being, easily capable of smashing ceramite to pieces. It signifies his rank as Warmaster, and was given to him as a gift by the Emperor upon achieving this rank. ''Warmaster's Talon - ''On his right hand, Horus wears a unique Lightning Claw with a built-in bolter similar to the Storm Bolters currently used by the Imperium. It was supposedly recovered from planet Cthonia and is a relic of the Dark Age of Technology. After Horus turned to Chaos, the Talon was stained with the blood of many, including Sanguinius and the Emperor himself. It is currently worn by Abaddon the Despoiler. ''Serpent's Scales - ''Over the years, Horus' unique suit of Terminator Armour was improved upon by the forces of the Imperium and the traitorous Dark Mechanicus, alike. It proved to be effective at nullifying the damage from all types of attacks, be they esoteric in nature or simply pure brute force. 'Intelligence: '''A combat genius, confident in his own incredible skills yet still humble and knowing of what he can improve. Even after being promoted to Warmaster, Horus believed Sanguinius to be more worthy of the position than himself. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Pre-Heresy | Chaos Horus Note: '''Due to the varying levels of power the Primarchs have been displayed at and the inconsistency among showings and versions of lore, this profile accounts for the Primarchs' lower showings while also the possibility of their highest showings. Others '''Notable Victories: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Sephiroth's profile (Note: This was Sephiroth vs Chaos Horus) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mace Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Royal Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Traitors Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primarchs